Addiction
by serafina25
Summary: AU. As soon as a vampire tastes your blood, he wants to own you. To bad nobody told Sakura Haruno before it was too late. High school & vampire fic multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, hi everyone. This is the first chapter of my latest story and I hope you enjoy it. There will be several pairings, SasukeXSakuraXItachi, NejiXSakuraXSai and maybe something involving other members of Akatsuki.

The first chapter is most likely somewhat confusing, but I am going to explain the crucial thing in the next chapters. Well, enough of me, on with the story

* * *

Chapter 1: First taste

„Geez, ugly it can't possibly be so hard to just stop moving for a few minutes, can it?" Sai asked rather annoyed. The pink haired girl simply huffed and continued eating her sandwich. "I have already told you that I am hungry so go search for another girl who will act as a model for you, will ya?!"

Sai sighed and leaned against the old trunk of the tree, which had become their lunch location about two years ago. The soft vibration caused by his movements made several cherry blossoms fall down towards them. One of them landed on the head of the seventeen year old girl and blended in with her natural pink hair colour nearly immediately.

The pale boy smirked. "And I already told you that I don't want to paint another girl, right?"

Sakura stopped eating and looked at him warily. "Actually, no you haven't."

"Oh…Well, I told you now. So stop eating, you are already fat enough!" Sai teased her, still smirking.

Sakura, having gotten immune to his childish behaviour long time ago, just looked at him annoyed and finished her lunch. Chewing purposely slowly she leaned back against the rough bark and flicked away some crumbs which had fallen on her school uniform during her meal.

"You ready?" Sai asked, immediately picking up his sketch book and pencil. "Hm." she just made, earning an assessing look from her best friend. She sighed and made herself comfortable. It would take a while for him to finish his picture so she closed her emerald eyes.

They had about twenty minutes left until the bell would ring and their next class would start. P.E. was one of her favourite classes, next to English, so she looked forward to it.

Only her teacher was creepy, with his speeches about the 'power of youth' they had to treasure dearly and improve every day - according to him at least. Today they would only have to run laps, which Sakura could only laugh about. Seriously, they had forty minutes to complete three miles – whoever couldn't do that clearly had to improve his or her fitness.

She shifted slightly because of an aching feeling next to her spine, which earned her a rumble of protest from Sai. Ignoring him she thought about the days they had spent when their little group still consisted of four people. She missed her two former friends, Temari and Gaara, but she had gotten over it. The siblings had to move because of a terrible tragedy that had happened about a year ago. She didn't know the details but obviously someone had murdered their parents and older brother, leaving their bodies without any blood. But that was just a rumour which had spread all over the school in less than one day. She never had gotten the chance to ask Temari or Gaara about it since they moved immediately after that incidence.

Shaking her head to get ride of the irritating thoughts she could hear her best friend groaning and opened her eyes to see what happened.

"Just stop moving!!" he shouted at her but his voice was drown by the plain sound of the school bell.

Sakura immediately jumped up and offered her right hand to the pale boy to help him. "Come on, it's time for running laps!" she said enthusiastically. He just frowned at her and accepted her help. Sakura straightened her uniform, which consisted of a dark red skirt, reaching her mid-tight and a grey T-shirt with the school symbol printed on the front pocket. The red tie around her neck was done carelessly and she didn't bother to adjust it. Sai's uniform was done according to the dress code of their school, not caring if that was considered as uncool or snotty. He generally didn't care about being popular or being part of a clique.

Sakura smiled slightly, remembering the day Sai arrived at Konoha high. He was offered to sit at the table of the popular kids but declined and joined Sakura and her two friends under their cherry blossom tree. He had smiled a fake smile and asked if it would be okay to paint her.

They had constantly gotten closer, not caring about the gossips and rumours their classmates made up about them having a secret relationship or at least being fuck buddies. And now they were best friends, the pretty boy and the girl with pink hair.

"Hey, ugly what's up? Stop daydreaming and go into your changing room. You know what Gai thinks about tardy people, don't you?" Sakura snapped back into reality as soon as she heard Sai shouting from a small distance away. Grinning to herself she ran to catch up with him.

As soon as Sakura had changed into her sport uniform she went outside towards the school sports ground. She passed several giggling girls who showed each other how they had managed to make their skimpy sports shorts even shorter. Shaking her head she tried to pull hers further down but wasn't really successful. Sighing out of annoyance because of their perverted principal she made her way towards her teacher who welcomed her with sparkling teeth and shouts of how youthful she looked today. Smiling slightly and nodding to show him that she agreed with whatever he said she switched her I-Pod on and started to run. She didn't bother to wait for Sai since she was pretty sure that he had decided to skip again. He just wasn't someone to enjoy running in circles all the time so he probably had excused himself and painted something while sitting on the roof or just watching her while she jogged.

She could feel several drops of sweat running down her back after about ten minutes and frowned slightly. It was quite hot today so she wasn't surprised to be sweating but she just hoped she would finish early so she could take a shower before their next class started.

Pushing herself harder she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the breeze that came with the change of speed.

Suddenly she could feel something blocking her path and lost her balance. Gasping she immediately opened her eyes and could see the red ground coming towards her quite quickly. She reacted knee-jerk and pushed her right hand forward so that it would take the full impact of her downfall – after all her left one clutched her I-Pod and that thing was really expensive.

Scratching her palm heavily she quickly rolled towards her right side to lessen the impact.

Panting heavily she just lay there for a few seconds and listened to linkin park – thank goodness her music equipment was still intact.

She could hear worried voices coming towards her and quickly stood up. She really hated to be the centre of attention so she quickly hid her bleeding hand behind her back and looked nonchalantly at her classmates and her teacher. "Are you okay, youthful flower?!" Gai cried and looked at her with tears streaming down his face. "Yeah sure, nothing happened. Just tripped over something." she said plainly and than shifted her attention to the spot where she had lost her balance. Nothing was there, not even an irregularity of the ground.

Shrugging she started running again but was stopped by the green form of her teacher. "I admire your youth, Sakura, but I can't allow you to continue running. Please take better care of yourself and sit down over there!"

Sighing she made her way towards the bench he had pointed to. _Not that bad_, she mused. _After all I can sit in the shadow and watch other people jog. Pretty much the same thing Sai does every day._ _And I don't even have to fake a letter of excuse. _

She sat down and looked at the display of her green I-Pod. Thirty minutes to go, then she could take a shower. Making sure no one watched her she carefully pulled her right hand out of her small pocket and examined it. She had obviously scratched herself pretty bad since her palm was covered in blood and she could see some gashes scattered all over her hand. Sighing again for the thousands time this day she pondered about what to do next. Should she just ignore it for now and take care of it when she got home? She didn't have a tissue after all and though her short was red it would be noticed by Gai when she just whipped her blood on it. That man had some strange sense for blood, like he could smell it or something. Fortunately her palm hasn't been covered in blood when she spoke with him – otherwise she would surely be in the hospital wing by now.

Deciding to just ignore it she was about to put it back in her pocket when she suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Turning around immediately she came face to face with Uchiha Itachi. How she knew his name? Everyone did. He was famous since he succeeded in everything he did. Straight A in every subject and perfect in every sport you could imagine.

But she guessed he would still be popular even if he was as dumb as a post. He just looked incredible, even Sakura had to admit that. He was tall and lean, had silky black hair and unbelievable black eyes. He had opened several buttons of his sport shirt, but didn't sweat like the other guys who had just ran three miles. Shaking her head to get the fan-girl-like thoughts out of her head she looked at him blankly and snapped "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Your hand." he simply stated with a somewhat husky voice. "Huh?" Sakura made dumbly.

"Let me take a look at your hand." he said again, this time looking at her with his onyx eyes.

"Why would you-"but before she could finish her question the tall man had already lifted her bloody palm and brought it to his mouth. She could clearly see his tongue darting out of his mouth and sipping some of the red liquid, which covered her hand, away. "What the fuck-"but she was interrupted again, this time from behind. A pale hand darted forwards and gripped Itachi's arm, which was currently holding Sakura's wrist. "Leave her alone, Itachi!"

Said man slowly lowered her hand again, but not before licking her blood for one last time. Sakura shuddered. Had she just seen fangs?

A cold breeze carried his husky voice to her"See you soon, Sakura." and with that Itachi turned around and went towards a small group of people. They all looked at her blankly, waiting for their leader to come to them.

Immediately turning around to avoid their glares, she noticed two boys standing in front of her. The one with the black hair had still lifted his arm, so she assumed that he was the one who had gripped Itachi and forced him away from her. "You okay?" one of them asked, and Sakura scolded herself that she hadn't identified him earlier. After all she had once been one of the most obsessed fan girls of him. Meeting his gaze nonchalantly she saw him smirking. "Yeah, Sasuke, everything is just fine." she answered calmly. "I could have handled your brother by myself."

She could hear someone snort and glared at the second boy, Neji. "What's so funny, Hyuuga?" Said boy just smirked

Before she could throw more violent insults at the two boys she heard someone shout her name loudly. Finally jumping up she looked for the source of the noise and saw Sai running towards her with a worried expression on his normally ever so calm face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Feeling affected by his worried behaviour she opened her mouth to ensure him that everything was okay but was interrupted once again. "What the hell just happened with you and Itachi? Did he kiss your hand?"

Looking at him like he had just grown a second head she quickly shook her head. "Seriously, you should visit an eye specialist, you know?" Well, at least that proofed her assumption of him sitting on the roof and watching her jog. But she sure as hell wouldn't tell him what really happened. She shuddered remembering the feeling of Itachi's tongue darting over her skin. He wouldn't believe her anyway. But hey, maybe he had seen why she tripped earlier. They walked in the direction of the changing rooms so that Sakura could take her much needed shower and clean her hand. Sasuke and Neji watched them go and then looked at each other. "He tasted her blood, didn't he?" Neji asked calmly. The younger Uchiha just nodded. "That's not good. We have to watch over her for the time being." "Yeah, let's talk about it later when the others are with us, too."

Nodding, Neji moved back towards Gai who shouted something about 'not youthful breaks' and continued jogging with an annoyed expression on his pale face.

Sasuke meanwhile looked at the wooden bench and noticed crimson drops tainting the surface. Dipping his forefinger in Sakura's blood he slowly brought it to his mouth and licked it from his finger tip. He growled silently and moved back towards his teacher. Her blood was too tasty for her own good and she would surely experience that by herself soon.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review ;)

Cya

serafina25


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ;)

Well, here's the next chapter of my latest story. I hope you will like it!

* * *

Ring!

Ring!!

Ring!!

"Ugh…" A lazy hand slowly made its way out of the soft and warm covers, pushing the off-button of the alarm clock. Well, at least that was what Sakura intended to do. Instead the annoying object was pushed from her wooden bedside table and crashed at the hard floor. "Oh come on, not again..." Quickly sitting up she inspected the damage she had unconsciously done. Lifting the broken clock she looked at the smiling face of Barbie. One of the pink needles had bored a hole inside the perfect forehead of the blond woman. "Take that, bimbo!"

Cracking up like a mad woman she carelessly threw the girly thing back at her soft bed and went towards her bathroom.

Yawning loudly and looking in the mirror the shock her head when she saw the dark circles around her dull eyes. She had barely slept, thinking about the strange incidence that had happened yesterday at the sports field. "Did he really…lick my blood?" she asked her reflection who just stared at her blankly.

Lifting her hurt hand and removing the bandage Sai had put around it after she had taken a shower yesterday, she inspected the wound. It had healed nicely, but one could still see the scratched she had received from her nasty downfall. Staring at it intently as if she could see traces of Itachi's saliva – insert shudder here – she put the bandage in her dustbin and removed her XL-shirt. Throwing it carelessly towards the pile of clothes that covered quite a large area in the left corner she stepped into the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down her body. Sighing happily Sakura turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Only clad in a black towel she opened the white bathroom door and stepped into her plain room.

There was nothing fancy like a flat screen TV or an expensive stereo but she liked the colors that dominated the walls and furniture. Red, black and silver were her favorite ones since she had gotten over the 'everything has to be pink and fluffy' phase. Walking in the direction of her closet she passed the window next to her bed. Jerking her head in said direction she quickly searched for the movement she had seen out of the corner of her eyes.

"Strange…" she mumbled when she couldn't detect anything. "I could swear I saw something moving." Leaning out of the window to get a closer look at the tree that covered quite a large area in her yard she inspected the branches but all she could see was a little strange looking bird. It was small and had a strange color, a soft cream. Seriously, how weird is this? It looked liked some kind of toy she had played when she was about three years old. Not that she remembered anything but she had seen quite much pictures from her 'cute baby days when everything was still alright and she hadn't reached puberty yet' as her mother liked to call them. Shacking her head she adjusted her towel again since it had slipped downwards and stepped away from the silver window.

"Seriously, I am getting paranoid. " Finally opening her closet she grabbed her clean school uniform and wanted to close it again but noticed a pink box, nearly completely covered by her clothes. She kneeled down and discarded the laundry. "Maybe Sai is right. I obviously have to clean my room on and off."

Looking quizzically at the middle-sized box she quickly remembered its content when she read the red words that tainted the surface. "Sakura Uchiha…" she read slowly. She had found her former sanctuary. Opening it she was welcomed by about hundred pink hearts that she had once cut out in manual labor. Granted, they were aslope and looked kind of strange, but still. She carefully pulled out a little book, covered in pink feathers and opened it. She had gathered every single bit of information she could find on Sasuke Uchiha and collected it inside of this inconspicuousnotebook. The information she held in her hand was about four years old, so she couldn't be sure if it was still up-to-date. Frowning she read the physical facts about Sasuke.

"Age: 13 Height: 4'11" Weight: 093LBS – Well, I guess he's a bit taller now…" Turning the page she was greeted by several pictures of her former crush. She had stalked him even towards his soccer training and had taken photos of him sweating while shouting 'Go Sasuke-kun!' annoyingly loud. Blushing slightly because of the embarrassing memories she closed the book and put it back in the box.

It would be best if she just forgot about that passage of her life. But then she remembered something. She had collected every information on Sasuke's life, so surely she had some facts about his older brother somewhere in this fluffy book. Picking it up again she flicked through the pages and was soon rewarded by the headline 'Itachi Uchiha – hot but not as hot as Sasuke-kun!!' Frowning and blushing again she quickly looked over the profile.

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 14

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Birthday: June 9th

Blood type: AB

"Wow, that was …productive." Turning the page she saw a clumsily painted red cloud, surrounded by black color. "Akatsuki." she read loudly. Nodding to herself she quickly looked over the text she has written years ago_. Sasuke-kun's brother Itachi is a member of Akatsuki, the coolest gang ever! I bet my Sasuke-kun will soon be a member, too. I don't know how many people are part of this group, but four are visiting our school. Itachi, of course, this strange Tobi guy who always carries a mask with himself, the blond one with the same hairstyle as Ino-pig – his name is Deidara - and Sasori. They are all hot but not as hot as my Sasuke-kun!!_ While she was grimacing to herself she closed the book again.

Sighing disappointed she put the box back into her closet. Obviously there hadn't been any rumors about Itachi having a fetish for blood – otherwise she surely would have written that part down. Getting up from the uncomfortable wooden floor she got dressed and moved towards her kitchen. Looking at her watch she noticed that she had only ten minutes left for breakfast – her research had obviously taken longer than she thought it had. Opening the fridge she was welcomed by yawning void.

"I have to go grocery shopping again…Great." she mumbled sarcastically while taking the last bottle of milk out of the fridge. Quickly fetching some cereals she put them into a bowl and poured the milk on top of it. Munching her healthy food happily she looked for her school bag which she had thrown towards one of the corners of her flat after she had done her homework yesterday.

She found the black bag lying next to her crimson couch and picked it up after finishing her breakfast. Running towards the door while looking at her watch she threw it open and closed it hastily after her. _I bet Sai's already waiting for me down the street_. She skipped down the stairs and barley avoided crashing into Ayame, one of her neighbors.

"Whoa, Sakura, slow down, will ya?!" "Sorry, gotta hurry". Sakura shouted while flashing an apologizing smile. Reaching the exit of the apartment building pretty quickly she pushed open the glassy door and run towards the direction of their meeting point. Sai was already waiting for her, just like she had predicted. "You are late, ugly, and you are sweating. Ugh, seriously, that's just gross."

Huffing angrily she wiped away the few drops of sweat that had gathered on her forehead and pushed Sai roughly. "Shut up, at least I work out."

"Yeah, but obviously unsuccessfully." Sai countered smugly. He had already straightened his uniform that had gotten messy because of her push. Shaking her head at her best friend's mania for cleanliness she ignored his insult and started walking in the direction of her school. Sai was soon next to her again and started making conversation. "So, how's your hand?" Smiling slightly because of Sai's way of excusing for his rude insult she lifted her hand and showed him the scratches. "It's better already, thanks for asking."

"No problem." Sai said while smiling back. _He seems to be in a good mood today. Might as well play on it. _"Sai?" she asked politely. He glanced at her shortly and nodded to show her that she could ask him a question.

"Do you remember the clock you gave me as my last birthday present?" "The Barbie thing? Sure." he said slowly, already sensing something bad. „Well, I sort of broke it this morning…" Frowning, Sai looked at her "Oh, I bet it was an accident and you are totally heart-broken because of your loss"

Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously. "Yeah, I am emotionally beat."

Sai just snorted, clearly showing her that he didn't believe a single word of her. The two continued bickering on their way to school, not noticing the small bird, which followed their movements. A young man, clad only in black, meanwhile did notice. He quickly jumped on the branch the little thing was seated at and caught it with his pale hand; his black cape that hid his school uniform blew around his lean body.

Bringing the camera which was hidden inside the black eyes of the bird in front of his face he whispered: "Not this time, Deidara. Itachi, I am sure you can hear and see me – leave her alone! You have already done enough damage." The fragile thing crumbled in his hand, not constructed to resist the strong pressure of Sasuke's hand. The little pieces of clay fell down towards the ground and blended in with the grit immediately.

The young man stood up and jumped towards the ground, hiding the technical remains of the spying instrument inside of his black school bag. He started running to catch up with Sakura and her friend. He had been right after all – Sakura was picked to be the next victim of his crazy half-brother and his vampire gang.

"How troublesome…" he whispered while he reached the couple and quickly hid behind a tree, watching Sakura's pink hair blowing in the soft morning breeze.

He was late. Again. Feeling a vein throbbing at her forehead Sakura continued to glare at the door of their classroom. She had forgotten her iPod somewhere at home and was now doomed to listen to the conversations of her classmates. One of them, Ami, was especially loud, giggling and pushing her skirt higher to expose her tanned legs. It wasn't surprising at the last, considering that Sasuke, together with his friends, was sitting next to her.

Sakura noticed the annoyed looks the boys gave her and how they tried to ignore the dyed blonde. Smirking silently to herself and shifting her attention towards the window which was fortunately directly next to her, she glared at the next best tree. "Kakashi…" she mumbled annoyed. "Get your ass in here already." But her 'prayers' were ignored.

Sighing she cursed the fact that Sai wasn't in her homeroom. It was freaking boring without him. She really didn't have any other friends, except for Naruto. But he was with Sasuke right now so that option was dead, too. She shifted her deadly glare towards said boy and was surprised to catch him looking at her intently. Before she could react in any way – for example childishly sticking her tongue out at him – the door to the classroom opened suddenly.

Sakura immediately shifted her attention towards their tardy teacher who scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry guys got lost on the road of life." Before the pupils could insult or shout at him the bell rang, announcing the end of homeroom. He was a good timer, granted.

Sakura just sighed and gathered her things in order to put them into her bag. Leaving the classroom as soon as possible she went towards her next class, history with Asuma. He wasn't her favorite teacher but he was nice nonetheless so she looked forward to it. She quickly reached room number 305 and sat down in the left corner where she could look out of the window. She just loved doing this.

After a few minutes the room started to fill with students, babbling with their friends and laughing loudly. She tried to ignore it and looked outside but then she heard the chair besides her moving. Believing it to be Sai she turned around with a smile on her face, but it vanished as soon as she detected who was sitting next to her. "Hyuuga, go away. That seat is taken."

The cold genius just glanced at her briefly and nodded towards the direction of Naruto. And to her surprise Sai was sitting next to the blonde boy. "What…" she started but was interrupted by Neji. "Uzumaki wanted to talk to him, don't ask me why. So I switched seats with Sai."

Sakura nodded dumbly, mumbling an excuse for being rude. "No problem." Neji said plainly, although one could easily detect that he was pissed because of her unfriendly attitude.

Asuma wasn't there yet so she tried to hear what Naruto and Sai were talking about. Unfortunately about two rows of laughing schoolmates were blocking the low voices of her two friends out. "Oh, screw it I'm just gonna ask him later" she whispered to herself and looked out of the window again. They currently were at the third floor so she had quite a nice view of the school grounds. Their school was huge and the equipment pretty modern, one reason why she had picked it over every other academe in the fire country. She had to admit that the main reason was currently sitting in the same room, talking to the genius Shikamaru.

Before she could continue drifting in her past the door opened and their history teacher stepped into the classroom. "Morning everyone!" he said friendly and closed the door loudly behind him. "Open your books at page 120. We are going to talk about the Thirty Years' War today." Many groans were heard when he said that but the bearded man just smirked.

"The Thirty Years' War was fought between 1618 and 1648, principally on the territory of today's Germany, and involved most of the major European powers-"by then Sakura had turned out the dull sound of Asuma's voice and concentrated on the events that were happening at the schoolyard.

There was a small group of boys, standing in a circle. The blond guy, Deidara was wildly gesticulating while Itachi just looked at him calmly. Tobi for once listened intently and Sasori had raised one eyebrow. _Akatsuki obviously has a meeting - I wonder why they don't have lessons._ _Oh, wait dumb question. They are most likely skipping – after all they are the Akatsuki…_ She thought sarcastically. Seriously, who would call his gang 'daybreak'?

(A/N: Akatsuki is Japanese for daybreak or dawn)

_I wonder who of them came up with this stupid label_. Suddenly Itachi's head was jerked upwards, facing her directly as if he could feel her watching him. His eyes looked crimson, most likely because of the sunlight. It was quite hot and sunny outside so it was a simple reflection, no reason to worry about, right? She shuddered nonetheless and quickly looked away. "Haruno, you okay? You look a bit pale." Neji whispered quietly.

"Yeah, everything all right." The lavender-eyed boy looked at her unsurely and then his gaze drifted towards the window. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly as soon as he noticed the four figures standing in one of the corners of the schoolyard. "Hey?!" he mumbled. "Hm?" Sakura replied while watching the teacher who was currently drawing something on the blackboard.

"Do you know them?"

Sakura glanced briefly at him, while taking notes. "No, not really. Why?"

"Because they are watching you." Neji stated calmly, but the pink-haired girl believed to hear some hidden emotion in his simple statement. And suddenly the meaning of his words sunk in. "They are…watching me?" she whispered back unsurely. "Yeah."

Sakura inconspicuously looked towards the four men, and true to Neji's words Sasori and Deidara were looking in her direction. But it seemed like they were only watching the school building, since their gazes drifted up and down, not stopping by her face.

Sighing relieved she started writing again. "They aren't watching me, Hyuuga. Stop scaring me like that."

Neji just grumbled and pushed his shinny hair away from his face. He seemed annoyed because she didn't believe him. _Well, not my problem_ Sakura thought. She glanced briefly at her watch. Only five minutes left, then she could confront Sai about the seating arrangement.

After said five minutes the bell rang, announcing the end of the lesson. She quickly gathered her things and threw them into her bag carelessly. If Sai had been sitting next to her, he would have scolded her because of her messiness.

But Neji just raised one of his dark eyebrows at her and put his own things neatly into his clean bag. Rolling her green eyes at him she threw her black book bag over her shoulder and left the classroom rather gloomily. Sai followed soon after her and ignored her glare. "Ugly, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my fault that the idiot wanted to sit next to me."

Sakura huffed unladylike. "Ever thought about saying 'no'?"

Sai sighed. "He didn't ask me. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me over."

"Yeah, right. Well, anyway, what did he want?" The seventeen year old girl decided just to let this argument pass. She wasn't in the mood to quarrel with her best friend. They continued walking towards their next class, English. "Well, he wanted to ask if we would mind him sitting with us during lunch."

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "He wants to eat lunch with us? Did he get into a fight with Sasuke or something?" Sai smiled a fake smile, which showed Sakura that he hadn't told her everything yet. "Well, obviously not, considering that Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke want to come along with Naruto."

She looked at him dumbly, eyebrows knitted. "What?!" she shrieked. "You told him 'no', didn't you?!"

Sai grinned jokingly. "No, actually I did not. I told him to do what he wants to and that I don't care if they sit with us or not."

Sakura grimaced when they passed the threshold, seeing Naruto waving enthusiastically. "Sai, you are so dead." she whispered while she simpered at Naruto. "Whatever you say, ugly."

They sat down in the left corner again, listening to Kurenai talking about Shakespeare.

Fortunately Sasuke and Neji weren't in this class; otherwise Sakura might have gotten a fit.

* * *

Okay, that's it. I screwed with Itachi's age, but otherwise it wouldn't have fit in my story. I hope you don't mind ;)

Have a nice day and please review!

serafina25


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter of Addiction. Oh, by the way someone asked me if there are just four Akatsuki members in my story. Just to clear it up, Kisame and co. do exist but I just couldn't picture them in a school uniform, going to high school.;)

Well, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bodyguards?!

„Sakura, can I have your cheese sandwich?" Said girl sighed annoyed. Seriously, eating with five boys was even worse than she had imagined during her last two lessons. And math had been boring, so she pretty much had imagined every horror scenario possible.

"No, Naruto, I already gave you my cereal bar, my turkey sandwich and my freaking apple!" she shrieked. "I wanna eat something myself, all right?"

Naruto pouted, Shikamaru mumbled something about loud and troublesome women, Sai smirked, Neji sighed and Sasuke plainly ignored her. She bit into her lunch forcefully, irritated by all of them. They were sitting in the shadow of her favourite tree, but the silence they shared for the last ten minutes was awkward to say the last. It was only broken by Naruto asking someone if he could have their food. The guy was a greedy pig, seriously.

A slight breeze blew her long hair in front of her face and she pushed it aside hesitantly. It was nice to have some kind of curtain to hide her eyes behind, since she couldn't help but feel observed. Not only by her five companions, but by the small group that had gathered only a few metres away from them_. Just a coincidence_, she repeated over and over in her head. _He's not stalking you. And he's not watching you. And hell, he's not coming over here right now!´_

Unfortunately Itachi and his friends were indeed coming towards them. The pink-haired girl went rigid, but relaxed a bit when she noticed Itachi's eyes being fixated on Sasuke, who was sitting at her right side. _He just wanted to talk to his brother…Seriously, I am a paranoid idiot_.

Smiling slightly because of her stupidity and relief she bit into her sandwich again. The cheese was her favourite one so she closed her eyes and enjoyed its taste. But as soon as she heard the oh-so-gorgeous older Uchiha calling her name, she snapped her eyes open and nearly choked on her lunch, seeing everyone, Akatsuki including, staring at her. "W-What?!" she asked rather confused, swallowing her food, that had nearly gotten into her windpipe.

Quickly trying to gain some dignity again, she straightened her posture and let her face go blank. "What do you want, Uchiha?" But before Itachi could answer, the figures next to her, namely Sasuke, Naruto and Neji – Shikamaru was to lazy to stand up while Sai didn't saw a reason to- raised slowly, somewhat shielding her from the glances of Akatsuki. "Itachi." Sasuke stated calmly. "Sasuke." he replied just as indifferent as his younger brother. "Step aside; I want to talk to the girl."

But the three muscular boys didn't move an inch. "I don't see a reason why you should speak to her." Neji stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, supporting his friend. "Yeah, you freaks, go away!" Naruto shouted unproductively. An angry huff was heard and the tall figure of Deidara appeared next to Itachi. "Shut it, kid, or I will make you!" the blonde hissed.

Sakura, irritated by all the testosterone that was currently sparkling all around her, got up from the sandy ground and moved towards her 'bodyguards'. She put her hands on the shoulders of Sasuke and Neji and pushed them aside forcefully, creating a small passage. "Will you cut it, please? I can freaking speak for myself!"

Ignoring the angry glances the younger four – Shikamaru had raised with her – were currently giving her she set her eyes on the older Uchiha and repeated her earlier question. "What do you want?" Itachi smirked, showing that he enjoyed winning over his little brother even thought it had just been an unimportant bickering. Well, at least in her opinion. "Hello, Sakura. Nice to see you again."

Said girl looked at him dumbfounded, not sure what to reply She could hardly snap at him for being nice, couldn't she? So she settled for being quiet and looking at him expectantly. "How is your hand? You visited a doctor, didn't you?" before she could reply a pale arm was carefully placed onto her shoulders. "Nah, I took care of it. And she is perfectly fine." Sai fake-smiled at the expressionless older Uchiha.

His breath was tickling the skin of her neck slightly, making her aware of how close his face was. Regardless of her good friendship they normally avoided being so near to each other. Partly because of the gossips that would arise but also because Sai always seemed to be uncomfortable when she was in his personal space.

The pink-haired girl blushed slightly, feeling awkward in this position and was - for once in her lifetime - quiet.

Sai had meanwhile straightened his posture and towered above the petite girl, disregardful pushing Neji away so he had more space to look intimidating. "If you say so…" Itachi replayed casually. "But be more careful, Sakura. We wouldn't want you to be hurt again." he stated calmly and nodded at his friend. The Akatsuki moved away quickly and vanished behind a corner of their school building.

"Wow. That was…weird." Sakura said slowly and felt Sai nodding beside her. Shacking his protecting arm away she turned towards Sasuke, angrily glaring at said boy. "Uchiha. Tell me what's up with all of this. Now!" she demanded. Sasuke raised one of his perfect eyebrows but didn't look at her while he answered. "Don't know what you are talking about, Haruna." Sakura twitched. "It's Haruno for god's sake! And stop playing dumb!"

"Haruno, you are imagining things. There's nothing going on." Neji intervened from her right side. "Oh come on. I am not that stupid." Sakura said while sitting down again, grabbing her sandwich that had been put aside earlier. She raised her free hand and extended the first finger.

"First of all, Itachi is acting strange. And you obviously know why since you are acting strange, too." The second finger was raised. "Then there is the thing with you all wanting to sit here. Why the heck don't you just stay in the cafeteria? Emo-boy over there is already getting sunburn since he is not used to being outdoors." she continued while nodding towards Sasuke, who frowned at his new nickname. "And last but not least- "the third finger was lifted - "why are you all being so protective suddenly? I am perfectly fine without the four of you watching my every step!" she ended giving each of them a pointed look.

The boys had listened to her idly, and Shikamaru was smirking slightly. "Well, there is a pretty easy explanation for all of that, don't you think, Haruno?"

"There is?" Naruto asked surprised but was elbowed into his gut by Neji to silence his stupid question. The pink haired girl frowned at the genius of their grade, who was currently sitting opposite of her place, in the shadow. "And that would be…?" she trailed of, still glancing at Shikamaru warily.

"Come on, isn't it obvious? Sasuke over there" – he nodded towards the quiet boy next to Sakura – "is in love with you." A cold breeze was blowing over the suddenly very quiet space, only disturbed by Naruto who was obviously choking on his milk.

Everyone was looking at the younger Uchiha who was glaring murderously at Shikamaru. "Yeah. I now I promised not to tell.." he said slowly, returning the pointed look Sasuke was giving him. Sakura meanwhile was unbelievingly exchanging glances with Sai, who was for once not smiling.

"Yeah, right. As if anyone would believe that!" Sakura snorted, forcing the blush that wanted to cover her pretty face down. Sasuke just grunted his agreement, but didn't actually deny anything. Shikamaru imitated her earlier procedure and counted up. "First of all he doesn't want you to speak with Itachi because he is jealous of him." Sakura raised her eyebrows unbelievingly but kept quiet nonetheless while glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eyes.

His face was blank as always, neither embarrassed nor looking angry. Or any other appropriate emotion, for that matter. "Second, he wanted to bond with you and was to shy to approach you alone so we, being the good friends we are, agreed to come over with him."

"I hardly believe Uchiha over there is capable of being shy." Sai interfered, glancing at Shikamaru warily. "Oh, you have no idea! Teme is the shiest person I have ever met. That's why he is always so quiet and all!" Naruto piped in, smiling brightly. You could see Sasuke visibly cringe but still he said nothing. Neji meanwhile had to suppress a smirk, knowing that the loud blonde would get a pretty bad beating later.

"And last but not least isn't it natural for a love sick idiot to want to protect the girl he's crushing on?" Shikamaru finished, wearing a proud smile on his face.

"Okay, that's just…creepy. Sai we are going, the bell will ring soon anyway." Sakura said, standing up hurriedly and avoiding eye contact with her supposed admirer. Sai immediately followed her, glancing back to see Naruto laughing silently and Sasuke looking very, very angry at Shikamaru. He shook his head. Something was definitely wrong.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke hissed. "Oh, calm down. It was the only solution I could think of during that moment." Shikamaru replayed lazily, lying down on the ground completely.

"But, why me? You could have picked Neji or Naruto for god's sake!" Sasuke retorted angrily, pointing at the two boys. "Nah. Everyone knows that Naruto used to have a crush on her, so that wouldn't explain why he suddenly would be interested in her again. And Neji-"he nodded towards the Hyuuga, who was busy suppressing a smirk because of Sasuke's whines – "has to work with her, starting today.

We have enrolled him at her place of work, so that someone can watch over her. And when I would have told her that he's in love with her she would have most likely quit the job in the restaurant." Shikamaru answered, watching the sky while explaining his reasons.

Sasuke groaned, slapping his forehead out of exasperation. Naruto chuckled "Teme, that's your own fault. If you hadn't been that lazy and volunteered for doing the work thingy, Neji would be in your position now." He showed him the loser sign and continued. "But no, the mighty Uchiha would never ever take a job in a plain restaurant. Ha, take that!"

Sasuke twitched. "Shut up, dope!"

"So…what are you gonna do now, Sakura?" Sai asked her nonchalantly after they had left the four boys behind. Sakura snorted and swayed leftwards to avoid stepping onto a milk carton that someone had carelessly thrown there. "Are you kidding?" she asked him annoyed. When he just shrugged she sighed and answered him. "Nothing, of course. You didn't really believe them, did you?"

Sai frowned. "Well, Uchiha didn't say anything against Shikamaru's explanation, right?"

Sakura sighed again, walking through the door Sai was holding open for her and mumbled a quiet thank you. "Oh come on, it was obvious that it was far-fetched. Whatever the reason for her strange behaviour is, it's clearly not because Sasuke is in love with me!" she said rather loudly and earned a few surprised looks from several other students who were walking towards the gym, too.

"If you say so, ugly." Sai replayed, simpering at her. This time she groaned and vanished into the changing room.

As soon as she entered the locker room, she noticed Ami and several of her girly friends. The purple haired girl was showing off, gesticulating wildly towards her pink, obviously new navel piercing.

"You know, only girls like I can wear something like that, because I have such a flat stomach. But, like, I do enough for it, you know. I haven't eaten like anything today, but an apple." The girls around her mumbled enthusiastically Sakura shook her head, pink hair flying.

_That's so stupid. She will faint in PE, I bet._ Sakura quickly changed and went out of the reeking locker room. _How can one be so shallow_? She asked herself while walking towards the sport grounds lazily, putting her locks in a high ponytail. She couldn't spot Sai anywhere so she immediately assumed that he would skip again. Seriously, he was freaking lazy! She switched her iPod on and started running laps, since she hadn't finished hers yesterday.

Gai would be happy to see her jogging more or less voluntary. She kept her eyes open this time, not wanting to repeat the stunt she pulled during her last sport lesson. Some students were running but most were lying on the grass, enjoying the sunbeams but complaining about how it was way to hot to do sports.

She suddenly sensed someone next to her and jumped a bit, having not heard her because of the loud music. "Hey!" Tenten said friendly, running next to her. Sakura lowered the tone of her iPod and smiled back slightly. "Hi!" she replayed. She liked Tenten since they were pretty much on the same wavelength.

"So, how's your hand doing? That was a pretty nasty fall yesterday." the brown haired girl asked with curiosity in her voice. "It's better already. Sai took care of it and he's pretty good at medical stuff."

"I see…may I ask you a question?" Tenten asked hesitatingly. The pink haired girl looked at her friend warily. Since when was she so insecure? "Sure." she replayed nonetheless. "Uhm, you know…" Tenten swallowed uneasy "are you and Sai like…dating?"

Sakura had to laugh at that. "What? Did you just ask me if Sai is my boyfriend?!" The brunette nodded, while blushing lightly. "You don't have to answer me, you know, I –" "Nah!" Sakura interrupted the girl immediately. "We are definitely not dating!"

Tenten smiled at that and blushed again. "And…you know…does he have a girlfriend?"

Sakura chuckled slightly. "No. But do you wanna ask me if he's interested in you?" The older girl squeaked funnily. "No, of course not! That would be way to embarrassing. Well, thank you nonetheless!" Tenten shouted while she jogged back towards Hinata who was sitting in the shadow of a tree, red faced from running laps.

Sakura chuckled slightly, seeing the thumps-up sign the brunette had given the pale-eyed girl.

"What's so funny?" She jerked her head towards Sasuke and nearly stumbled over her own feet. "Watch where you are running, Haruno." Sakura blushed slightly and just shot him an annoyed look. "What cha want? Confess to me or something?" The Uchiha made a face at her. "Very funny."

Sakura smirked and started running faster. Seriously, she was not in the mood for bickering with that arrogant idiot. But unfortunately Sasuke was quite fast, too so he kept by her side like he was glued to her. _Ugh, stupid prick. I will show you who is faster. Hell yeah!_ So she started sprinting.

Sasuke, being dumbfound for a short moment, quickened his steps along with her and rushed forward. But he couldn't get ahead of her, since the pink haired girl was surprisingly fast. Gai had meanwhile noticed the two racing and cheered for them, along with several of Sasuke's fan girls. _I can do it! I can do it! Come on, just a few metres left!_

Sakura was panting heavily when she finally passed the line, having finished her tenth round.

Sasuke and she had arrived simultaneously, so neither of them had won. _Damn…that was so close. _"Not bad, Haruno." Sasuke stated, whipping the sweat on his forehead away with the hem of his shirt. During that obviously random motion Sakura had a nice view of his upper body and couldn't help but stare at his abs, if only for a fraction of a second. She would be humiliated if someone caught her ogling at Sasuke Uchiha.

So she quickly spun around and marched away. "Whatever, Uchiha! Gonna beat you next time!" she called over her shoulder, angrily noticing the mocking smirk Sasuke's face currently held. "Oh, screw you! He's definitely not in love with me!" she whispered furiously to herself, while she passed Ami who was sitting next to a tree, looking really pale.

Her friends were fanning her with some papers so she obviously had some kind of circulatory collapse. Sakura shook her head. And to think that she once has been just as shallow as this stupid girl….

No wonder Sasuke couldn't stand her, right?

* * *

Hey ;) Uh I am feeling so bad for portraying Itachi like some crazy bastard after I have read the latest manga. He cried, for god's sake! And here I am writing about him as if he had no feelings whatsoever. Guess I have to change the plot again…jeez!

Well, anyway I hope you liked the chapter!

Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated!

cya serafina25


End file.
